Kitty
by ChaosTheDark08
Summary: When Pewdie comes home early, he finds himself in a whole lot of trouble...the furry kind. PewDieCry, fluff.


Felix turned the key in the lock quickly. He had finished helping a friend settle in to his new house on the outskirts of town, and had managed to get everything done early.  
_I won't complain about getting some extra time with Cry...heh..._  
Opening the door wide, he stepped in triumphantly, allowing waves of masculinity to flow from him.  
_I'm not being the uke today..._  
"Cry? I'm hooooome!" Felix called out, expecting his lover to run into his arms, allowing Pewdie to sweep him off his feet and carry him into the bedroom.  
The silence that followed was disconcerting however, snapping Pewds out of his daydream.  
"Meow."  
Felix almost jumped at the sudden noise, swearing in Swedish as his heart calmed down. He knew that damn cat hated him, always clawing him to shreds whenever he went near it; making that creepy possessed growling noise, and now it was jumpscaring him.  
_Evil thing. I bet it plots my death, and how it can avoid blame, like that advert. Cats with thumbs. Keeps interrupting my videos too...why couldn't we have got a dog?_  
The cat in question had now crawled out of the living room door in its usual arrogant manner, like it knew something that Felix didn't, and was too smug of that fact.  
He stomped and hissed at it suddenly, trying to scare the piece of walking fur back. It stared at him, bemused at Pewdie's efforts, mocking him quietly with a stare of utter triumph on its face.  
Then it attacked his leg, claws easily tearing through the material of his trousers and scratching the bare skin underneath, causing screams of pain from Felix who was desperately trying to remove the wild savage creature from his body. He kicked and yelled, but the cat's talons didn't budge.  
In the end, the cat jumped off his leg, overly smug and happy, before waltzing back into the living room.  
Pewds just stood there, silently fuming that he, the mighty and brave PewDiePie, had been defeated by a cat.  
Now that all noise had vanished, Pewds noticed that Cry was being exceptionally quiet, even despite the fact that Felix's screams would had woken up the whole neighbourhood. There was some soft breathing coming from the living room, that he assumed was the cat, but now he wasn't so sure.  
"Cry...? You home?"  
Felix slowly opened the door, and was amazed by the adorable sight in front of him.

Cry was slumped asleep in his computer chair, limp and lifeless as his gentle breathing echoed softly around the room. He had small brown cats ears sticking out of his untamed mane of hair, and a small brown tail poking out of the back of his black tracksuit bottoms and sneaking around the spine of his chair.  
He was, undoubtedly, adorable.  
_Aww...where's my camera...?_  
Felix took a picture of the sleeping man quickly, letting this image be fully engraved onto his brain before sneaking over to the computer. Cry had some sort of weird video on, with a strange spiral on the screen. It was unlike him to fall asleep during a video, especially during the day, but Pewds could attribute that to Cry's messed up sleeping schedule.  
Felix turned to face the sleeping Cry in more detail, trying to remember more about this cute look.  
Then he opened his eyes.  
Pewdie jumped again, mentally cursing in order to not frighten Cry. He didn't seem quite there in the head, gaze floating off into the distance.  
Cry seemed to begin to wake up, arching his back and making small mewing noises, before staring up at Pewds with his bright blue eyes, nuzzling his shoulder softly and purring loudly.  
_Cry...? Guess he takes his role-playing seriously..._  
Felix turned slightly to look at the monitor. He saw the title of the video, and sighed, now wishing that he'd stayed at his friend's house.  
_24 Hour Cat Hypnosis...save me..._

"Cry? C'mon, stop messing around and let's..."  
Felix stopped as Cry curled up on his lap and abruptly fell asleep, purring and meowing into his legs.  
In the time it had taken the brunette to walk on all fours over here and for Pewds to sit down, he had already gotten tired of this.  
_He's just pretending right? He doesn't actually think he's a cat. He's just doing it for a laugh...he'll stop soon..._  
Cry's head popped up quickly, licking his hands and washing behind his ears, twitching randomly before becoming content again.  
Then he started to lick Felix's face.  
Pewdie just sat there, in shock, processing just what was going on. His face started to twitch in frustration and anger. That damn cat was watching intently, smirking at how helpless he was to Cry licking him, random mewing echoing around his ears as Cry began to rub against Pewds.  
_This isn't happening..._  
But with one glance at those happy, sparkling blue eyes of his man-cat-pet told him that he wasn't dreaming.  
_I'm not into that, Cry. You may be human, but you're acting like a cat, and no, I'm not into doing that-_  
Cry looked up at him again, eyes shimmering.  
_No!_  
His head drooped and turned away, looking sad.  
_Alright, that's it! I can't be dealing with this!_  
Felix picked up Cry, which was not as easy as it sounds, and plonked him back into his computer chair, forcing the neon green headphones back onto his head. Pewdie began to search for a video, any video, to remove the effects.  
Finding one, he clicked it and left Cry stuck in the chair, mewing frantically and struggling to escape, but Felix held him down until he was safely asleep again.

"So...are you a furry?"  
They were stony-faced, staring at the blank computer screen.  
"No."  
It was quickly said, and Felix knew that Cry was only denying it.  
He sighed, and pulled the mixture of cat ears into his side, smiling as Cry snuggled into his shoulder lovingly.  
Felix beamed, now knowing what to buy Cry for his birthday.  
"So...do you want a collar?"


End file.
